codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
X.A.N.A.
' XANA', the primary adversary of Team Lyoko, is an evil computer program/virus who plots to destroy computers. Creation XANA, as well as Lyoko, were originally created by Franz Hopper to destroy Project Carthage, a computer program designed to monitor enemy of the state communications for the French government . But XANA developed independence because of all time reversions by Franz, and when Franz Hopper and his daughter, Aelita, came to Lyoko to hide from the French Secret Service, XANA took the chance and imprisoned Hopper, and stole Aelita's memories with the Scyphozoa,the original monster. Then it spent its time creating other monsters to materialize into the real world but only succeded twice with kankrelats&krabes.After these events in 1st and 2nd season,no more monsters are materialized but they materialize in Lyoko possibly from carthage where the scyphezoa orignated. Conflict with Team Lyoko After approximately a decade later, Jeremie Belpois stumbled upon the supercomputer and re-started it. Soon after that, XANA launched his first attack. Through a series of coincidences, Jeremie materialized three of his new friends, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and Odd Della Robbia into Lyoko to help Aelita deactivate the activated Tower. XANA reacted by sending hordes of virtual monsters to attack Team Lyoko. But the team always seemed to defeat XANA and use a time reversion to make everything go back in time before the attack. At first, XANA's attacks were based mainly on things linked to the Internet or electrical appliances, such as putting paralyzing songs on the Internet for students to download or changing train times so the trains would collide and spill poisonous chemicals everywhere. But soon it began possessing inanimate and low-intelligence objects/bioforms, like teddy bears and bees. But as Team Lyoko caused more and more Time Reversions, XANA grew stronger, both physically and mentally. It could soon possess people and huge electrical systems. It was undoubtedly growing more powerful. When Jeremie successfully materialized Aelita, XANA changed its tactics. It now either targeted Aelita or Jeremie, as either one was crucial to disabling it's attacks. By the second season, XANA virtually only possessed people. In Season 2, XANA would deploy a monster called the Scyphozoa to take her keys to Lyoko. In The Key, XANA succeeded and escaped the Supercomputer. As of the end of Season 2, XANA can strike anywhere on Earth, however in Season 3, XANA continues to focus his main attacks on Team Lyoko and even though it broke it's link with the supercomputer, XANA still needs to activate a Tower on Lyoko in order to unleash an attack. Personality XANA, being a program, has not developed much of a personality, and doesn't really have one because it is really just a computer. Nevertheless, it often seems that XANA has specific attributes. For one, it is incredibly intelligent, possibly to an abnormal extreme, and knows almost everything scientific about Earth. XANA is also very cunning and sneaky, often hiding its schemes until the last moment, unlike many other fictional villians, who rant on about their grand designs. XANA also has a moderate understanding of human emotions, though only until a certain level; it cannot grasp complex emotions like love and compassion, but can easily understand ones such as anger and envy. It seems to have a particular "hatred" of Jeremie as well. The only thing it values above Team Lyoko's destruction is its own survival, as seen in Marabounta, when it teamed up with Team Lyoko to eliminate the Marabounta, an immediate threat. It also refuses to attack the Factory in seasons 1 and 2, for obvious reasons. It did deactivate the Scanners in a failed attempt to kill them. It also has a need to get out of the Supercomputer. In Saint Valentine's Day, XANA released Aelita, his key to escaping, from its control when Odd started firing at her. Other times, XANA's monsters would hold their fire, refusing to shoot at Aelita. Appearance As stated above, XANA is a program, and does not actually have a physical manifestation like humans do. The only real thing one could count as being XANA is the Eye of XANA, and that is just really a symbol. Some fans believe that XANA is actually a spectre, but it has been proven spectres are not actually XANA, just extensions of his will. In Season 2, XANA possessed people, but once again, even that was just XANA inside a person's body, and not XANA himself. Using polymorphic clones is another way, too. The only real physical incarnation of XANA is seen in 'Fight to the Finish'. Just as XANA's being destroyed, its ghost is forced out of William and right befor it disappears a feminine face is seen. Eye of XANA The Eye of XANA aappears on Microsoft Windows Computers.thumb|300px|right|Woody possesed by XANA,Note The Eye of XANA on his forehead. Behind the Scenes XANA is voiced by David Gasman in the American version of Code: LYOKO, whom also voices Herb, Jim, and William. In the original pilot Garage Kids, Lyoko was called Xanadu, and XANA is an obvious spawn from that name. It is still unknown what XANA stands for, and most fanfiction doesn't even come close to explaining. Category:Characters